


Hell’s Kitchen: Morning, Sometime in Late June

by BeaArthurPendragon



Series: The Devil's Afterlife [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Bad Puns, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Matt is the Worst, Peter Parker Has Quite The Mouth, Smut, Wisecracks, spideydevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthurPendragon/pseuds/BeaArthurPendragon
Summary: An interlude: Matt Murdock and Peter Parker enjoy breakfast in bed, with a side of light bondage. You don't have to read the previous stories in this series to understand this one.





	Hell’s Kitchen: Morning, Sometime in Late June

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene I sadly cut from a WIP because it just didn't fit the tone of the rest of the work. I wanted to try writing a fun, sexy, kinky romp between Matt and Peter because I've put them through so much angsty hell lately -- hope you enjoy! (I have to admit I haven't even edited it--just wanted to get it off my plate and onto yours.) 
> 
> This takes place after [His Heart is a Place of Safety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377127/chapters/35684037) and [The River Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145177/chapters/37723184). However, all you need to know are that (1) Peter is very much an adult by now and (2) Matt has lost his supersenses, which is why he's not using them here.

“Good morning, lover,” Peter murmured, snuggling against him and kissing his temple.

Matt dragged himself awake slowly. It had been a late, boozy night—they’d invited Tony, Pepper, MJ, Gwen, Karen, Frank, Foggy, and Marcie to dinner in order to announce their engagement during their trip to Spain two weeks before and, well, it had ended with them adjourning after dessert _en masse_ to Josie’s where they’d closed the bar down at 4 a.m.

“How are you even awake?” Matt mumbled, working his arm around Peter and drawing him closer.

“Sun’s too bright,” Peter said.

“What time is it?”

“Too late for church,” Peter said, drawing idle circles on Matt’s chest with a finger.

“What a terrible disappointment,” Matt said, kissing the top of his head.

“How ever shall we pass the time now?” Peter asked archly, working his hand south in tiny loops toward Matt’s belly.

Matt gave an encouraging hum and felt Peter smile against his chest. By the time Peter’s hand made it to his navel, Matt was aching with need. After circumnavigating the rim of his navel with his fingertip, Peter began to circle the tip of Matt’s cock with the lightest of touches, just barely skimming the ridge of his circumcision scar as Matt’s breath began to hitch.

“Harder,” Matt begged.

“Nope,” Peter said.

“Please,” Matt said with a breathless smile, more urgently this time. “This is torture.”

“I know,” Peter in a low voice. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

Matt reached down with his free hand to do what Peter would not, but Peter grabbed his hand to stop him. “I wasn’t done yet,” he pouted, kissing Matt’s chest.

In one smooth motion, Matt wrestled his arm free and rose up to straddle Peter, pinning his arms above his head. “You know I’ll tie you down if you keep teasing me.”

“A little bondage to celebrate bondage,” Peter murmured. “Appropriate.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Don’t move.”

Matt kissed his way up Peter’s right arm and found that he was already digging behind the mattress for the soft cuffs they kept hanging below the headboard for just such occasions.

“Stop trying to help me,” Matt chided gently, slipping the cuff over Peter’s hand.

“I’m not. I just want them on so bad right now,” Peter said.

“Too bad,” Matt said, kissing him on his way over the Peter’s left wrist. “It takes as long as it takes.”

Peter had already dug out the second wrist cuff but had dropped it on the bed after Matt’s reprimand; Matt found it easily and tightened it to Peter’s liking before working his way down to his ankles.

This part was always the most fun for Matt, kissing and licking Peter’s torso, nibbling on his nipples and running his tongue across his scars, especially the deep, still-sensitive one that ran half the length of his bottom right rib, a mix of pain and pleasure that always made Peter’s hips buck. But Matt was careful not to let Peter’s cock touch him when that happened—instead, he concentrated on Peter’s hipbones and the crease of his thighs while Peter’s legs hitched against Matt’s weight. Down the thighs, a quick detour to the backs of the knees and then a sprint to the end of the bed—Peter’s feet were too ticklish to give him any pleasure, so Matt simply kissed the top of each foot before tightening the restraints around his ankles.

Then Matt got out of bed without a word and went to the kitchen get a glass of water. Not to the bathroom, which was right off the bedroom, but the kitchen at the opposite end of the apartment. He walked a little more slowly now, without his powers to guide him, and he used that to his advantage. It took him a few seconds longer now, too, to search out a glass from the cupboard and then locate the sink behind him. He turned the water on, but only opened the tap enough to let a narrow stream escape into the glass. It would take several minutes to fill the glass at this rate, minutes during which Peter would close white-knuckled fists around his restraints while his breath grew shorter and dick grew harder, toes straining for some purchase against the footboard that was just a few inches too far away to reach, his hips dying to buck but stretched almost too flat to move.

Returning with the water, even more slowly so he wouldn’t spill, Matt leaned against the bedroom doorway as he drank—very slowly, using the tiniest of sips to quench his thirst.

“Asshole,” Peter groaned, but Matt could hear the smile in his voice.

“You thirsty?” he asked, holding the glass out.

“Not for water,” Peter said hoarsely.

“I could get some juice,” Matt said, making to return to the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“No!” Peter laughed.

“Suit yourself,” Matt said. He ducked into the bathroom to refill the glass and placed it on the nightstand before returning to the bed. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Peter said. “I want to fuck that beautiful face of yours so much right now.”

“In due time.”

He sat next to Peter and lightly checked in on him with his hands, making sure his arms had just enough give to them and his jaw was soft, not hiding any unadmitted discomfort. Peter was panting and tried to bite Matt’s thumb again as it passed his mouth but Matt denied him with a little laugh. He groaned with pleasure as Matt frisked his torso and hips and legs, before finally, blessedly, turning his attention to his cock, already damp with anticipation. But Matt only touched it lightly enough for a quick look, not pleasure.

“Don’t come on me just yet,” Matt warned. “I have things to do.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Peter said.

“I know,” Matt said brightly, getting out of bed again—again! And returned, as slowly as before, to the kitchen.

He knew Peter could see him from the bed, could see him search the cupboard for a plate before moving to the table where the fruit bowl stood. Could see him select an orange from the bowl and slowly peel it in a single curling strip, could see him gently work his thumb into the center of the fruit to push the segments loose one by one and place them on a plate. Could see him pop one segment into his mouth and then slowly—not ostentatiously, just slowly and thoughtfully—suck his fingers clean.

He ate the entire orange that way, then left the rind on the table and chose another. He peeled it as slowly as the first, then worked each segment free and placed it on the plate. Then he sucked his fingers clean again.

He carried the plate back to the bedroom and again sat next to Peter. “You should eat,” he said, but didn’t press.

“Okay,” Peter agreed. Peter was always starving first thing in the morning.

Matt placed the plate on Peter’s chest and cradled his head in his hand, lifting it just a bit.

“That’s high enough,” Peter said.

Matt selected and orange segment and brought it towards Peter’s face, using his pinkie and ring finger to gently search out his mouth. Peter opened his mouth readily and took the segment between his teeth. Matt loved doing this, loved taking care of him, tending to his needs. Loved being the one depended on, instead of the other way around. 

“Thank you,” Peter said after he swallowed.

“Another?” Matt asked.

“A couple more,” he said.

He fed Peter two more slices, then placed the plate on the nightstand next to the water and kissed him.

“Feeling better?”

“Less hungry,” Peter said. “Now put a pillow under my head so I can watch you suck my dick.”

Matt laughed and complied, making sure Peter was comfortable before straddling his knees. Matt kissed his thighs and took his balls into his mouth for just a moment, then flicked his tongue against the tender skin just behind them before finally tending to his cock.

Peter groaned and bucked and mumbled nonsensical half-expletives as Matt licked and sucked, savoring the specific salt of him, wanting to swallow him whole.

“Now,” Peter gasped, but Matt didn’t stop, he loved feeling the jet of hot cum flood his mouth, loved having something for his eager throat to drink. He drank until Peter was empty and softening against his lips and his body puddling in bliss into the bed.

“Oh, fuck,” Peter murmured. “I fucking love you.”

Matt released him and rolled off of his legs, gently freeing his feet and rubbing his ankles where the straps had pulled. Then he moved to the head of the bed, kissing Peter as he worked his wrists free and gently—very gently—rotating his arms back down to his side and softly bending his elbows back and forth to ease any nascent cramps.

“Everything working okay?” Matt asked.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Just a little stiff.”

“Hungry? Thirsty?”

“Both.”

Matt slid his arm under Peter’s back and raised him to a sitting position before sliding in behind him to hold him up so his arms could rest. He held the glass of water to Peter’s lips so he could drink, then began to feed him the rest of the orange segments. Peter offered Matt the last piece of orange, which he accepted before putting the plate aside and wrapping his arms around Peter.

Peter lay heavily against Matt’s chest; he was totally relaxed and blissed out, and Matt felt himself growing hard against the weight of him. But he didn’t do anything about it, just let Peter rest, felt his heart beating against Peter’s back, felt his breath lift and fall with Peter’s own. After a while—he wasn’t sure how long—Matt kissed his temple and nuzzled his ear. “Let’s just skip getting married and stay in bed for the rest of our lives,” he said.

Peter smiled beneath the kiss and then gently moved his ass against Matt’s cock. “Let’s at least stay in bed a little longer,” he said.

“Already?” Matt asked. “Take as long as you need.”

“I’ve been ready all morning,” Peter laughed. “I’ve been ready for you all my life.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Matt murmured into his ear and guided him down to the bed on his side and spooning up behind him. He knew Peter would already be pretty loose after the morning he’d just had, but he licked his fingers to check and work out any remaining pockets of tension before slicking his own cock with lube and easing himself in.

Peter pulsed his muscles to guide him further in, until Matt’s hips were firmly pressed against his ass. They began to move together slowly, Matt’s hand flat on Peter’s belly and kissing his shoulder and neck as they ebbed and flowed as one. It was time to be tender now, and joyful. Matt could feel Peter smiling against his cheek, reveled in the faint half-laugh in his breath whenever he noticed Matt’s pleasure spike and the strength with which he snaked an encouraging hand around Matt’s hips to give his ass something to brace against.

“I got you,” Peter murmured, looking back over his shoulder in the way only Peter could to kiss Matt’s nose.

“Mm, I think I got you,” Matt said.

“We got—”

“Don’t say ‘each other,’” Matt said with a distracted laugh, his need more urgent now.

“Each other,” Peter said wickedly, and Matt silenced him with kisses until he couldn’t remember how to kiss anymore, until his hips began to buck insistently against Peter’s ass and the heat of his belly erupted with a shout Matt wasn’t sure he’d ever made before.

Peter gave a delighted laugh as Matt collapsed against him. He wriggled out from under his weight and kissed his face and curled up next to him with Matt’s hand in his.

“We’re really fucking good together, you know?” Matt murmured.

“I think you mean we fuck _well_ together,” Peter said, grinning against Matt’s arm.

Matt laughed harder than he really had energy for. “Smartass.”

Peter snuggled in tighter against Matt’s chest. “I think I’m really going to like being tied down to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Bea Arthur Pendragon](https://beaarthurpendragon.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you want to hang out with me there.


End file.
